The invention relates to a carton for electric lamps and to an electric lamp packed in a carton. More particularly, the invention relates to packaging of the type having a rectangular sleeve with an insertable holder which extends between diagonal edges of the sleeve.
GB 952 295 shows a carton consisting of a rectangular sleeve having longitudinal edges or folds, and a holder insertable in the sleeve, which holder extends from a first edge up to an opposing third edge of the sleeve. The holder has a first and a second partition, which partitions are provided with windows and are interconnected along the first sleeve edge. The carton is suitable to hold an electric lamp between the first and the second partition of the holder.
The windows in the partitions for the known lamp are larger than the packed lamp. The edges of the windows have tags which follow the shape of the lamp, so that the partitions hold the lamp.
Drop tests have shown that the known packing or carton offers insufficient protection for the lamp since the holder loses its grip on the lamp. Lamp fractures frequently occur.
GB 258 925 also discloses a carton for an electric lamp in which a holder extends in a rectangular sleeve from a first to a third edge of the sleeve. The holder has two rectangular partitions, each provided with a window, which partitions are interconnected along a folding line extending transversely to the edges of the sleeve. The holder has short tags which bear on a wall of the sleeve.
The holder has a double lid, a portion of which is recessed in the sleeve and has an opening for accommodating the lamp cap of the lamp. Without this double lid the holder, which retains the lamp asymmetrically owing to the folding line between the two partitions, would lose its grip on the lamp in the case of a drop or an impact.
In addition, the holder is badly fixed in the sleeve. The width of the holder is greatest at the area of the folding line and at most equal to the diagonal of the sleeve bottom. When enclosing an electric lamp, the partitions are made convex, so that the holder becomes narrower and no longer extends fully from a first to a third edge, while it also develops a lateral opening. The packing is not suitable for packing tubular lamps having an electric cable at either end.